Fynn Fish and Access Time
by KittyFlausch
Summary: Tja ja, ich hab die Story nochma überarbeitet und die Kapis ein wenig geändert Werde jetze nach und nach hochladen. Hoffe auf Kommis
1. Prolog

**Fynn Fish and Access Time ****  
**

**Tief unten, vergraben in der Vergangenheit****  
****liegt dunkel die Erinnerung ****  
****wie es war vor langer Zeit.******

**Wir schwebten leise mit Engelsflügeln hoch,****  
****waren unendlich frei,****  
****damals waren wir alle Engel****  
****doch das ist heute längst vorbei...******

**Noch stehn wir am Anfang,****  
****noch verfolgen wir unser'n Traum****  
****wir brauchen jeden, der noch fliegen kann!****  
**

**Prolog****  
**

Fynn lag auf dem Rücken und beobachtete die Glühwürmchen, die über die Wiese schwebten. Morgen war eine große Prüfung für alle Schwarzengel, zu denen sie auch gehörte. Sie hoffte, dass sie die Prüfung schaffen würde, denn sie freute sich darauf endlich auf die Erde zu dürfen. Denn wenn sie die Prüfung bestand wurde sie zu einem Grundengel und durfte auf die Erde, um dort irgendeinem Menschen in irgendeiner Weise zu helfen.

"Sieh an, wen haben wir denn da? Nicht beim Lernen? Is ja mal ein Wunder..." die sarkastische Stimme gehörte zu Access Time, auch ein Schwarzengel. Fynn richtete sich auf.  
"Das geht dich einen feuchten Kehricht an, was ich mache..." fauchte sie den jungen Engel an, der über ihr schwebte. Fynn stand auf. Musste dieser Blödmann eigentlich immer alles zerstören? Fynn stapfte ohne ein weiteres Wort davon. Access sah ihr verdutzt nach. Meine Güte, war die heut empfindlich...

Der nächste Morgen fing für Access und seinen Zimmergenossen Landon schon ganz toll an... Als Access seine Augen öffnete, ahnte er noch nichts von der morgendlichen Katastrophe, die bald folgen würde... Landon sah als Erster von beiden auf die Uhr und bekam fast einen Herzinfarkt! Eigentlich hatten die beiden vorgehabt so gegen 7 Uhr aufzustehen, so hätten sie noch genug Zeit um sich auf die Prüfung vorzubereiten, denn die erste fing erst um 9 Uhr an. Und wie spät war es jetzt? 8:49 Uhr! Während Landon im Affentempo ins Bad raste, hatte Access noch nicht mal annähernd gepeilt, was die Stunde geschlagen hatte. Erst als Landon ihm zwischen einem Löffel Müsli und einer Schreiorgie klarzumachen versuchte, dass er gerade mal noch 5 Minuten Zeit hatte um pünktlich zur Prüfung zu erscheinen, kam Leben in die Bude! Access schnappte sich seine Klamotten und verschwand im Bad. Als er 2 Minuten später wieder rauskam hatte er zwar sein Oberteil links herum an, aber das schien an diesem Morgen keinen von beiden zu stören... Es war 8:59 Uhr, als die beiden Schwarzengel endlich das Haus verließen. Zu ihrem Glück wohnten sie praktisch neben der Prüfungshalle und schafften es zwar nicht ganz rechtzeitig, aber wenigstens ohne einen Tadel oder sonstiges zur ersten Prüfung zu erscheinen. Access entdeckte Fynn und ihre beste Freundin Clover in der ersten Reihe. Sie hatten bereits ihre Plätze eingenommen und unterhielten sich angeregt. Wahrscheinlich über die gutaussehenden Prüfungsaufseher, die soeben den Raum betreten hatten... Access konnte sogar einen Platz neben Fynn ergattern. Vielleicht hatte er ja eine Chance bei ihr abzuschreiben... Es dauerte eine geschlagene Minute bis Fynn ihn bemerkte. Sogleich musste sie in hysterisches Gekicher ausbrechen.  
"Sag mal trägt man jetzt neuerdings die Oberteile links? Neue Mode, wie?" Access wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken. Aber nicht, weil sie sich über ihn lustig machte, sondern weil mindestens 7 Nachbarn alles mitbekommen hatten, und es brühwarm jedem der es hören wollte oder nicht, weitererzählten. Die Rettung des beinah versunkenen Schwarzengels nahte in Gestalt von... Gott! Zuerst hielt er eine Ansprache, was für einen großen Schritt sie alle in ihrer Entwicklung machen würden, wenn sie die Prüfung bestanden, und bla...bla...bla... Danach überprüfte er die Anwesenheit der Prüflinge und schon konnte es losgehen. Jeder bekam Prüfungsblätter ( es waren 83 Seiten!) und einen Stift zur Verfügung gestellt. Bald darauf war aus dem lauten Geräuschpegel des Stimmengemurmels der aufgeregten Schwarzengel ein monotones und leises Papiergeraschel und Stiftgekratze geworden. Access las die erste Aufgabe durch. Wie verhält sich ein Grundengel, wenn Gott den Raum betritt? Der Blick des Schwarzengels wanderte zu Fynn, die eifrig beim Schreiben war. Ein Prüfungsaufseher räusperte sich. Sofort wandte sich Access wieder seinen eigenen Blättern zu. Doch schon bald wurde sein Blick wieder magisch von Fynns Aufgabenblättern angezogen.  
"Access Time!" Der Schwarzengel fing einen strafenden Blick von einem der Prüfungsaufseher ein. Access wusste, dass er sich nicht noch einmal erwischen lassen durfte, sonst würde er disqualifiziert werden. Und das wiederum bedeutete, er würde kein Grundengel werden. Also würde er auch nicht mit auf die Erde dürfen... Andererseits... wenn er ein Prüfungsergebnis von weniger als 60 abliefern würde, käme es aufs Gleiche heraus... Noch ein kritischer Blick auf die Prüfungsaufseher und schon hing Access' Blick wieder auf den Aufgabenblättern von Fynn. Und noch ein Blick hing auf... Access. Ein Schritt. Ratsch! Access hatte keine Aufgabenblätter mehr... Jetzt hatte er alles verspielt. Ade, Grundengeldasein... Ade, Erde...

Drei Stunden später wurden alle erlöst. Die Prüfungen waren vorbei, das Prüfungskomitee zog sich zurück, um die Ergebnisse auszuwerten und die Schwarzengel konnten erst mal nach Hause gehen. Am Nachmittag würden sie sich wieder hier versammeln, um die Prüfungsergebnisse zur erfahren. Landon klopfte Access freundschaftlich den Rücken.

"Hey, nimm's nicht so schwer. Nächsten Monat kannst du die Prüfung wiederholen."

"Ja, einen Monat zu spät... Da sind alle schon auf der Erde... Und ich muss dann alleine zur Erde..."

"Wer weiß, wie viele von uns durchgefallen sind, die wiederholen doch dann auch!" versuchte Landon seinen Kumpel aufzumuntern.

"Aber Fynn bestimmt nicht..." murmelte Access leise.

"Hä? Ich hab's akustisch nicht verstanden. Was hast du gesagt?" Landon benutzte seine Hand wie einen Trichter an seinem rechten Ohr.

"Ist nicht so wichtig..." meinte Access.

"Ach, da ist ja unser Abschreib-Genie..." Fynn und ihre Freundin waren zu den beiden gestoßen. Fynn grinste bis über beide Ohren.

"Halt bloß deine Klappe, du vorlautes Ding!" fauchte Access.

"Hey, du brauchst mich gar nicht so anfahren! Ich bin schließlich nicht schuld, dass du rausgeflogen bist!"

"Das hab ich auch nicht behauptet, oder?"

"Du brauchst mich trotzdem nicht so anzuschreien, ich bin nicht taub!" Fynn's Lächeln war verschwunden, ihr Blick war grimmig.

"Ach, lass mich doch einfach in Ruhe..." Access schnappte Landon am Arm und schleifte ihn mit sich fort.

"Bitteschön. Versink doch im Selbstmitleid!" rief Fynn ihm noch hinterher, dann gingen sie und Clover zu ihrem Lieblingscafe, um zu feiern. Dass sie die Prüfungen bestanden hatten, daran bestand für die beiden Noch-Schwarzengel kein Zweifel.

Access war absolut nicht nach Feiern zu Mute. Er hatte die Prüfung versaut, Fynn machte sich über ihn lustig, schlimmer konnte es doch gar nicht mehr kommen... Access war so ziemlich der unglücklichste Schwarzengel auf Erden, äh... im Himmel...   
Am Nachmittag trafen sich die Schwarzengel wieder in der Prüfungshalle. Dort konnte Access feststellen, dass einige die Prüfung nicht bestanden hatten, also war er wenigstens nicht allein, wenigstens ein Lichtblick an diesem trüben Tag. Alle anderen, welche die Prüfung bestanden hatten, wurden von Gott in den Stand des Grundengels gehoben. Das hieß, sie waren nun größer (ungefähr die Größe eines Durchschnittsmenschen) und durften am nächsten Tag gemeinsam auf die Erde fliegen.

a

Fynn hatte sich verspätet und rannte den Gang entlang. Access wartete bereits auf sie, um sich noch von ihr zu verabschieden.

"Fynn, warte!" rief er. Fynn stoppte.

"Ich,... äh..." er stockte. Fynn legte den Kopf schief.

"Was?"

"Ich wollte mich noch verabschieden... Und ich wollte dir das hier noch geben..." Er nahm einen seiner beiden schwarzen Ohrringe ab und legte ihn ihr in die Hand. Fynn starrte darauf. Was sollte das?

"Also dann viel Spass auf der Erde... ich komme auch bald..." mit diesen Worten drehte sich Access um und rannte weg. Fynn sah ihm nach, dann wieder auf den Ohrring. In diesem Moment kam Rill-Sama auf sie zu.

"Fynn wo bleibst du denn? Das Tor zur Erde bleibt nicht ewig offen!" Fynn nickte.

"Ich komme!" sie lief Rill-Sama hinterher, durch das Tor in die neue Freiheit, die noch viele Überraschungen für sie bereithielt...


	2. Kapitel 1

**I.**

Miyako Yakahito fuhr mit ihrem alten klapprigen Fahrrad zur Schule. Natsuki Nagoya lief gerade die selbe Straße entlang. Ein paar Jungs rannten grölend hinter Miyako her. Diese legte nun ein enormes Tempo vor. Doch auch dies wurde ihr zum Verhängnis. Die Müllabfuhr leerte gerade die Mülltonnen und auf dem Gehweg, wo sie fuhr standen die Mülltonnen wie eine Barriere. Sie konnte nicht mehr rechtzeitig bremsen und knallte gegen die Mülltonnen. Natsuki lief zu ihr.

"Ist dir was passiert?" fragte sie besorgt, während sie dem Mädchen auf die Beine half. Miyako klopfte sich den Dreck von den Klamotten. Sie trug einen Knielangen braunen Faltenrock, eine weiße Bluse und einen braunen Pullunder, welcher ihr etwas zu groß zu sein schien. Dann schob sie sich ihre Brille zurecht und starrte das dunkelblonde Mädchen vor ihr an.

"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Natsuki noch einmal.

"Äh... ja, danke..." stammelte Miyako verwirrt. Sie war es nicht gewohnt, dass ihr jemand half oder mit ihr normal redete. Normalerweise wurde sie immer nur ausgelacht und gehänselt. Freunde hatte sie keine.

"Na da bin ich ja froh!" meinte Natsuki lächelnd. Sie verschränkte die Arme hinter ihrem Rücken. Miyako hatte inzwischen ihr Rad wieder aufgehoben. Es schien unversehrt zu sein. Sie wollte sich auf ihren Drahtesel schwingen, als sie unschlüssig in der Bewegung inne hielt. Sie sah zu Natsuki.

"Kann ich mich irgendwie revanchieren?" fragte sie unsicher.

"Weißt du wie es zur Schule geht? Ich muss nämlich da hin..."

"Da können wir gern zusammen hin gehen." Meinte Miyako. Natsuki schnallte ihre Tasche auf Miyako's Rad fest und gemeinsam liefen sie zur Schule. Dies war der Beginn einer wunderbaren Freundschaft.

a

Vor der Schule herrschte ein fröhliches Treiben. Einige hatten sich auf dem Rasen niedergelassen und spielten Musik auf ihrer Gitarre. Ein paar Cheerleaderinnen schienen etwas zu proben. Sie hüpften und grölten wie die Bekloppten. Der größte Teil der Schüler aber war schwatzend auf dem Weg ins Schulgebäude. In den Gängen herrschte ähnliches Gedränge wie draußen. Miyako ging zu ihrem Spind und holte einige Bücher heraus. "Wir haben jetzt Geschichte bei Mr. Hamodo." Meinte sie zu Natsuki während die beiden sich zum Klassenzimmer begaben. Die beiden hatten auf dem Weg zur Schule schon rausgefunden, dass sie in dieselbe Klasse gingen. Welch ein Zufall!

In der Mittagspause musste Miyako noch eine Krankmeldung im Sekretariat abgeben. Natsuki begab sich inzwischen in die Mensa. Sie hatte ihr Tablett recht schnell gefüllt und hielt nun Ausschau nach einem freien Platz. Wie es aussah war alles schon besetzt. Aber nein! Am Tisch einer Mädchengruppe waren noch zwei Plätze frei. Sie steuerte darauf zu.

"Hallo. Ist hier noch frei?" fragte sie die Mädchen. Diese unterbrachen für einen Augenblick ihre Diskussion über irgendwelche Schönheitstipps und musterten das Mädchen vor ihnen eingehend. Natsuki bereute schon, gefragt zu haben, sie fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl.

"Aber sicher." Erwiderte eine von ihnen, die ganz in rosa gekleidet war. Sie klimperte dabei mit ihren Wimpern, dass Natsuki beinah schlecht wurde. Wortlos setzte sie sich und fing an zu essen. Dabei hatte sie stets die Essensausgabe im Blick, damit sie Miyako sehen konnte, wenn diese sich auch etwas zu essen holte. Ein paar Minuten später kam sie auch. Als sie mit ihrem Tablett an der Essensausgabe stand, drängelte sich ein Junge vor und schubste Miyako zur Seite. Dabei kippte ihr Tablett und die Hälfte des Essens landete auf ihrem Pullunder. Natsuki beobachtete dies alles. Die Mädchen am Tisch, welche die Szene auch mitbekommen hatten, lachten und machten sich offensichtlich über die arme Miyako lustig. Natsuki schob ihren Stuhl energisch zurück und war mit schnellen Schritten bei dem Jungen, der Miyako geschubst hatte.

"Hey, man stellt sich gewöhnlich bei einer Schlange hinten an!" Sie deute mit dem Daumen über ihre Schulter zum Ende der Schlange. Der blonde Junge musterte sie.

"Na und?" meinte er mit einem sarkastischen Blick.

"Nichts na und! Du kannst dich hier nicht einfach vordrängeln! Miyako war zuerst da! Hältst du dich für was besseres!"

"Ja, durchaus..." Er grinste in die Runde und kam sich unglaublich toll vor.

"Ich prügel dir gleich dein Grinsen aus deiner Visage!"

"Mach doch!" Der Kerl verschränkte die Arme. Er grinste immer noch. Ihn traf völlig unerwartet und genau gezielt ein Kinnhaken. Er taumelte zurück. Natsuki stand immer noch an der selben Stelle und starrte ungläubig auf ihre Faust, die soeben einen Menschen geschlagen hatte. In diesem Moment tauchte ein Lehrer auf.

"Was ist denn hier für ein Aufruhr?" Alle schwiegen. Der blonde Kerl mit dem Namen Dave wandte sich zerknirscht ab. Es war Schmach genug, dass die Leute in der Mensa mitgekriegt hatten, dass er von einem Mädchen geschlagen worden war. Es musste nicht noch die ganze Schule erfahren. Sein Stolz war nun leicht angekratzt. Irgendwann würde er Rache üben. Aber nicht heute...

"Es ist gar nichts Mr. Sulu. Alles in Ordnung." Wandte er sich noch einmal an den Lehrer, damit dieser wieder beruhigt seiner Wege gehen konnte.

a

Die Sonne schien warm ins Zimmer. Access hatte den Kopf tief in die Bücher und Hefte vergraben. Er hatte kein Auge für die schöne Natur vor seinem Fenster. Noch war der Druck, der seit Wochen ihn mit eisernen Folterzangen umklammert hielt, nicht gewichen. Noch stand es vor ihm, das drohende, immer näher kommende Schreckgespenst: Die Grundengelprüfung. Diesmal musste er sie schaffen! Nun stand er unmittelbar bevor, der furchtbare Tag. Morgen - morgen um diese Zeit! Da wurde er entweder in den Grundengelstand gehoben oder - was wahrscheinlicher war - er war wieder mit Pauken und Trompeten durchgerasselt. Wie beneidete er Fynn, dass sie das alles schon hinter sich hatte und auf der Erde war. Er dachte noch oft an sie. Die Tür wurde polternd aufgerissen. Access ließ sich davon nicht stören. Plötzlich wurde das Buch, in dem er gerade studierte mit lautem Knall zugeschlagen.

"Schluss!" sagte eine Stimme hinter Access. "Jetzt hat's ein Ende mit der Büffelei. Zieh dich an, wir gehen raus."

"Nein, Landon ich muss noch wahnsinnig viel wiederholen. Vor Mitternacht bin ich damit nicht fertig."

"Und dann willst du morgen frisch und munter in die Prüfung gehen? Nichts da. Was du heute noch nicht weißt, wirst du in den paar Stunden auch nicht mehr erwischen. Marsch jetzt!" Landon duldete keinen Widerspruch mehr und schleifte Access mit sich fort. Im Cafe "zur Wolke 7" bemühte sich Landon nach Kräften Access von dem morgigen Tag abzulenken. Und siehe da. Es gelang ihm. Nicht ein einziges Wort fiel über die Prüfung. Die beiden jungen Engel scherzten und lachten, als wäre die Prüfung in weite Ferne gerückt.

Als Access am nächsten Morgen in der Prüfung saß, wurde seine Mühe der letzten Wochen belohnt. Er löste die meisten Aufgaben ohne Probleme und erreichte sogar ein Prüfungsergebnis von 85! Dieses Ergebnis hatte er sich nicht mal träumen lassen. Und doch lag ein kleiner Schatten über diesem Tag, denn Access schalt sich selbst, warum er die vorherige Prüfung viel zu leicht genommen hatte. Hätte er beim letzten Mal mehr gelernt, dann wäre jetzt schon auf der Erde - bei Fynn. Wer weiß ob er sie nun wiedersah, wenn er auf die Erde kam. Solche und ähnliche Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf, als er von Gott in den Stand des Grundengels gehoben wurde.

a

"Entschuldigen Sie... Hätten Sie vielleicht ein bisschen Kleingeld? Ich habe nämlich kein Geld mehr um heimzukommen..."

Der braunhaarige Junge mit den dunklen Augen rannte neben einer joggenden jungen Frau her. Die Frau blieb stehen.

"Lass mich mal sehen, vielleicht habe ich ein bisschen Kleingeld bei mir."   
Sie wühlte in ihrer kleinen Hüfttasche und beförderte 2 Münzen ans Tageslicht.  
"Mehr kann ich dir leider nicht geben..." murmelte sie bedauernd. Die Augen des Jungen leuchteten. Er verneigte sich leicht.

"Vielen Dank! Sie haben mir schon sehr geholfen!" Damit rannte er von dannen.

Auf einem kleinen Hinterhof hatten sich 4 Jugendliche versammelt.  
"Und wie ist die Bilanz dieses Tages?"

Alle kramten in ihren Hosentaschen und beförderten mal mehr mal weniger Kleingeld ans Tageslicht.

"Pff... nich mal die Hälfte von gestern... Wenn das so weitergeht, können wir uns gleich einäschern lassen." Meinte ein großer blonder Junge mit Baseballkappe.  
"Also weiter!" rief der braunhaarige Junge von vorhin, der der Joggerin zwei Münzen abgeluchst hatte. Er lief schon um die nächste Hausecke. Dort prallte er mit Shinji Minazuki zusammen.

"Tschuldigung..." murmelte Yosuke im Vorbeirennen. Shinji sah ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher. Dann drehte er sich wieder um und ging weiter. Ein paar Straßen weiter wohnte er. Die Wohnung war zwar klein, sie erfüllte aber ihren Zweck und zudem war sie billig, das war im Moment das wichtigste.

Er legte sich aufs Sofa. Der Tag war anstrengend gewesen. Den ganzen Tag hatte er sich nach einem Job umgesehen. Vor einer Stunde war er endlich in einem Cafe als Bedienung eingestellt worden. Am Nachmittag würde sein Dienst beginnen.

a

"Natsuki, kommst du?" Miyako sah sich noch einmal um, bevor sie die Schultür zuschlug.  
"Ja, ich komme!" Natsuki knallte die Tür ihres Spinds zu und rannte ihrer Freundin nach. Am Schultor hatte sie Miyako eingeholt.

"Was machst du heute Nachmittag?" fragte Natsuki.

"Ich werde vielleicht ins Jersey gehen. Dort bin ich gern."

"Ist das ein Cafe?"

Miyako nickte.

"Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich mitkomme?" Natsuki legte fragend den Kopf schief.

"Nein, ich hab nix dagegen. Wollen wir uns um ne bestimmte Uhrzeit treffen?"

"Um drei? Aber wo treffen wir uns?"

"Wo wohnst du?"

"Laviniastraße 4"

Miyako geriet fast aus dem Häuschen.

"Wirklich? Da wohn ich auch!"

"Da können wir uns ja am Eingang treffen, ja?"

"Gute Idee!" rief Miyako begeistert.

a

Rill-Sama beobachtete das Treiben auf der Erde mit Wohlwollen. Fast alle Engel hatten ihre Aufgabe gefunden oder waren nah dran.  
"Es läuft sehr gut auf der Erde! Noch ein paar Tage und alle Grundengel haben ihre Aufgabe!" Er wandte sich an die Himmelsengel, die hinter ihm saßen. Sobald alle Engel ihre Aufgaben auf der Erde hatten, hatten die Himmelsengel die Aufgabe über "ihren" Engel zu wachen und Punkte darüber zu verteilen, wie sie sich verhielten. Oder Punktabzüge, wenn sie gegen irgendwelche Gesetze verstießen.

a

Die Uhr schlug 3. Natsuki wartete bereits am Eingang, während Miyako gerade dem Fahrstuhl entstieg.  
Nach einem kurzen Fußmarsch erreichten sie das Jersey.  
Das Cafe war sehr hübsch eingerichtet. Die Wände waren mit Holz verkleidet. Die Tische hatten Glasplatten. Darunter konnte man verschiedene Gewürze erkennen. Der Jahreszeit entsprechend standen auf jedem Tisch Frühlingssträuße. An den Wänden waren vereinzelt Sonnenblumen angebracht.  
Während Natsuki noch eifrig die Speisekarte las, hatte Miyako schon bestellt. Sie trank immer einen Latte Machiato mit Kokossirup. Die Bedienung brauchte schon gar nicht mehr zu fragen.  
Natsuki hatte mehr Lust auf etwas kaltes. Kurzerhand bestellte sie einen Schokobecher. Wenige Minuten später konnte sie ihr Eis genießen, während Miyako ihren Latte Machiato schlürfte.  
"Hast du eigentlich einen Freund?" fragte Natsuki zwischen 2 Löffeln Schokoeis. Miyako schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
"Ich hab auch keinen... Aber..." sie kramte in ihrem kleinen Handtäschchen. "Ich habe diesen Ohrring. Ich habe ihn seit meiner Geburt und ich habe das Gefühl er gehört einem Jungen, vielleicht dem Jungen, der mein Schicksal ist. Klingt verrückt, ich weiß... Aber irgendwie gefällt mir diese Vorstellung..." sie lächelte vergnügt. Miyako musste nun auch grinsen.  
"Ist zwar eine bizarre Vorstellung, aber irgendwie gefällt mir diese Vorstellung auch..." Sie lachten nun beide.

Währenddessen betrat ein schwarzhaariger Junge das Cafe. Miyako fiel er gleich ins Auge.  
"Schau mal, der Typ da am Eingang. Der sieht ja total gut aus! Er wirkt irgendwie so cool." Natsuki sah den Jungen über den Rand ihres Eisbechers an und zuckte gelangweilt mit den Schultern.  
"Cool bedeutet "kühl" und kühl ist doof..." Irgendetwas störte sie an diesem Typen, sie hatte nur noch nicht rausgefunden was es war. Miyako schaute ganz verträumt zu dem Jungen, wie er an der Theke lehnte und mit dem Chef des Cafes sprach. Natsuki winkte ihr mit der Hand vorm Gesicht rum.  
"Huhu, Erde an Miyako!" Miyako reagierte ungefähr mit dem Tempo einer hundertjährigen Schnecke.  
"Was denn?" sie starrte Natsuki leicht verwirrt an.  
"Es gibt noch andere Kerle, warum gerade der?"  
Miyako zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Mmh... ich weiß nicht. Er gefällt mir halt... Dein Typ hat ja noch nich mal en Gesicht..." maulte sie.  
"Menno, ich kann doch auch nix dafür... aber gerade der... Ich weiß auch nicht wieso, aber ich find ihn halt doof..." damit war für Natsuki die Sache gegessen und wurde auch nicht weiter debattiert.  
Inzwischen hatte der schwarzhaarige Kerl ein Tablett mit Gläsern in die Hand gedrückt bekommen, die er nun verteilte. War wohl so ne Art Bedienung oder so...

Nach einer Weile kam er auch an Natsuki's und Miyako's Tisch.

"Kann ich euch noch was bringen?" fragte er. Miyako war sofort Feuer und Flamme.

"Ja, noch einen Latte Machiato bitte!" sie schmachtete ihn geradezu an. Natsuki verneinte die Frage ohne große Höflichkeit. Als es ans Bezahlen ging, war Natsuki nicht viel mehr höflich. Sie wühlte in ihrem Geldbeutel nach ein paar Münzen. Dabei fiel der kleine schwarze Ohrring heraus. Shinji zuckte leicht zusammen, als er den Ohrring sah, wusste ihn aber nicht einzuordnen.  
Natsuki hatte einige Probleme Miyako von ihrem neuen "Schwarm" loszueisen. Aber sie schaffte es, wäre ja auch schlimm gewesen, wenn nicht...

Während sie heimliefen, kam ihnen ein Junge entgegen. Er stürmte auf Natsuki zu.  
"Entschuldige, weißt du wie spät es ist?"  
Natsuki sah ihn leicht verwirrt an. Dann schaute sie mechanisch auf ihre Uhr.  
"Dreiviertel acht..." meinte sie leicht gelangweilt. Der Junge war damit aber noch nicht zufrieden.  
"Und wie heißt du?"  
"Natsuki."  
"Ich bin Masanouri." Der fremde Junge reichte Natsuki die Hand. Miyako schien er völlig zu ignorieren...  
Sie unterhielten sich noch eine ganze Weile, bis Masanouri in eine Seitenstraße abbiegen musste. Daheim angekommen, lud Natsuki Miyako noch zu sich ein.

"Duuu," Miyako drehte sich schwungvoll zu Natsuki um. "Wie machst du das, dass dich einfach ein Kerl anspricht?"  
Natsuki zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Weiß nicht. Ich tue ja in dem Sinne eigentlich nichts..."  
"Bestimmt weil du so hübsch aussiehst." Seufzte Miyako.  
"Weißt du was, wir machen morgen nach der Schule mal ein kleines Beauty-Programm!" Natsuki grinste bis über beide Ohren.

a

Nach der Schule schleifte Natsuki Miyako in eine "Jugendboutique". Miyako bekam gleich mehrere neue Outfits, denn die braunen, hässlichen Röcke und Pullunder waren nun wirklich nicht gerade vorteilhaft. Als nächstes wühlten sie nach Miyako's Kontaktlinsen. Sie hatte nämlich welche, sie trug sie nur nicht, weil ihr das jeden Tag zu umständlich war. Sie hatte nie die Geduld dafür aufgebracht. Es dauerte zwar wirklich wahnsinnig lange, bis Miyako die Kontaktlinsen eingesetzt hatte, aber es ging. Und mit ein bisschen Übung... Miyako ließ alles mit sich geschehen, ohne zu murren. Irgendwie gefiel ihr das, dass sich mal jemand professionell um ihr Aussehen kümmerte. Als Natsuki mit dem Schminken fertig war, wurde Miyako's Haar auf Vordermann gebracht. Zum Schluss noch ein neues Outfit und Miyako erkannte sich im Spiegel kaum wieder. Zur Krönung des Tages wollten die beiden in eine Disco gehen, um die Wirkung von Miyako's neuem Aussehen zu testen. In der Stadt gab es ein kleines Tanzcafe, welches so ziemlich die einzige Anlaufstelle für junge Leute war, wenn sie weggehen wollten, ohne gleich kilometerweit mit dem Auto fahren zu müssen.  
Am Eingang herrschte großes Gedränge. Miyako und Natsuki mussten lange warten. Die Schlange schien einfach nicht kleiner zu werden...

"Oh Mann, wie lang dauert das? Mir tun schon die Füße weh..." motzte Natsuki. Miyako's Laune schien nichts zu trüben.

"Man sagt, was lange währt, wird endlich gut..."

"Na hoffentlich währt es nicht so lange, dass ich vorher tot umfalle...

a

Endlich waren sie drin. Das Cafe war brechend voll. Natsuki und Miyako hatten Glück und fanden noch einen freien Platz. Sie bestellten sich eine Cola und fingen an, die Kerle zu begutachten.  
"Wie findest du den an der Bar?" fragte Natsuki.  
"Welcher? Der Opa, der grad sein Bier verschüttet hat? Oder der mit dem Cowboy-Outfit?"  
"Nein. Der in der Ecke, mit dem weißen Hemd. Der so fasziniert sein Glas beobachtet..." Natsuki musste grinsen.  
"Hui, dem sein Hemd is ja sogar ein bisschen offen."  
"Hat er Haare auf der Brust?" fragte Natsuki neugierig.  
"Weiß ich nicht. Kann ich nicht sehen."  
"Was meinst'n ob er welche hat?"  
"Wieso? Stehst du auf Haare auf der Brust?"  
"Nee, mag ich überhaupt nich. Ich mein ja nur. Intressiert mich halt..."  
"Ich würd sagen Ja..." meinte Miyako.  
"Woll'n wir ihn mal fragen?" Natsuki war bereits aufgestanden und steuerte auf den jungen Mann zu. Miyako ging zögerlich hinterdrein.  
Natsuki pflanzte sich neben den jungen Mann auf einen Barhocker.  
"Ihr beobachtet mich schon die ganze Zeit. Also, was wollt ihr wissen?"  
Natsuki tat leicht betroffen.  
"Das hast du gemerkt?" Miyako wurde rot.  
"Schon." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Wir haben uns eigentlich nur gefragt, ob du Haare auf der Brust hast..." grinste Natsuki.  
"Schau doch nach..." kam die prompte Antwort.  
Natsuki lüftete leicht sein Hemd.  
"Oh, keine Haare. Und was für Muskeln... Darf ich mal?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten fuhr sie schon mit den Fingern die Linien seiner Muskeln nach.  
"Na, na du bist ja ganz schön frech!" meinte der Kerl lachend. Seine blauen Augen blitzten.  
"Wie heißt du?"  
"Natsuki"  
"Klingt schön. Ich bin Nick."  
"Das ist kein japanischer Name. Kommst du woanders her?"  
"Nee, ich bin hier geboren. Aber mein Vater ist Amerikaner."  
Inzwischen gesellte sich ein weiterer junger Mann hinzu. Auch er hatte schwarze Haare und blaue Augen. Man sah gleich, dass Nick und er Brüder waren. Miyako nahm allen Mut zusammen und sprach ihn an.  
"Seid ihr Brüder?" fragte sie.  
"Jep. Ich bin der jüngere von uns beiden."  
"Und wie alt bist du?"  
"19. Wie heißt du?"  
"Miyako. Und du?"  
"Yamato. Werde aber immer nur Matt genannt. Und wo hast du deinen Freund gelassen?"  
"Ich hab keinen."  
"Echt? Glaub ich dir nicht."  
"Nein wirklich nicht. Warum glaubst du das nicht?"  
"Naja, es ist selten, dass ein hübsches Mädchen nicht vergeben ist." Er grinste bis über beide Ohren. Miyako errötete leicht.  
"Es sieht süß aus, wenn du rot wirst." Er berührte sie wie zufällig am Arm. Sie schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. Ihr hatte noch nie jemand ein Kompliment gemacht.  
"Und hast du eine Freundin?" Sie wunderte sich über ihre eigene Courage.  
"Nein. Ich bin frei wie ein Vogel!" er grinste.  
"Ach so. Du willst keine Freundin..." Miyako wirkte leicht enttäuscht.  
"Nein, nein, so hab ich das nicht gemeint!"

a

Yosuke stieß kleine Rauchkringel in die Luft. Er und seine Bande lungerten auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Tanzcafe herum. Geld für den Eintritt hatten sie keines, also mussten sie sich damit begnügen die Musik ein wenig von draußen mitzubekommen und die Leute bzw. die Mädchen zu begutachten.  
"Hey, Yosuke, schau die mal an." Toshi wies zum Eingang des Tanzcafes, aus der gerade zwei hübsche Mädchen kamen. Yosuke drehte sich um.  
"Welche meinst du?"  
"Die mit den blonden Haaren, die ist doch süß."  
"Also ich find die mit den braunen Haaren niedlicher." Yosuke zuckte eher gelangweilt mit den Schultern. Toshi stieß ihn an.  
"Wie wär's mit ner kleinen Wette? Wer sie zuerst rumkriegt?"  
"Danke, ohne mich. Ich will keine rumkriegen. Wenn dann bin ich an einer ernsthaften Beziehung interessiert."  
"Ach komm, sei kein Langweiler. Wer braucht schon ne Beziehung? Ne schnelle Nummer kannst du auch so haben... ne Beziehung ist doch nur Stress..."  
"Hörst du jetzt mal auf damit? Ich bin an sowas nicht interessiert und damit basta!"  
"Mach was du willst. Ich schnapp mir die Blonde jetzt jedenfalls." Er grinste in die Runde und ging auf die beiden Mädchen zu.

"Mensch, das war doch ein voller Erfolg heute Abend, findest du nicht?" Natsuki hatte sich bei ihrer Freundin untergehakt.  
"Ja, das könnten wir öfters machen!" Miyako lächelte vergnügt.  
"Hallo, ihr zwei hübschen." Ein dunkelhaariger Junge in abgewetzten Jeans und einem weißen T-Shirt kam auf die beiden zu.  
"Komm, Miyako auf so dämliche Anmachen können wir verzichten..." Natsuki schwenkte nach rechts und zog Miyako mit sich.  
"Hey, wer wird denn gleich so schnell abhauen wollen." Mit wenigen Schritten war der Junge bei ihnen und fasste Natsuki grob am Arm.  
"Komm, Süße, du willst es doch auch."  
Natsuki machte sich energisch frei.  
"Lass mich in Ruhe, du Flegel!" schrie sie ihn an.  
Jetzt wurde Yosuke aufmerksam. Er richtete sich von dem Auto auf, an dem er die ganze Zeit gelehnt hatte.  
"Toshi, lass die beiden in Ruhe!" Doch Toshi zischte nur:  
"Misch dich gefälligst nicht in meine Angelegenheiten!" Er wollte sich wieder Natsuki zuwenden, doch diese hatte schon zusammen mit Miyako das weite gesucht.  
"Verdammte Scheiße!" motzte Toshi und schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand. Er ging wieder zurück zu der Gruppe. Er funkelte Yosuke an.  
"Danke, dass du mir die Tour vermasselt hast... irgendwann zahl ich dir's heim." Er wandte sich um und ging. Yosuke schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
"Tja, das wird er dir nicht so leicht verzeihen." Meinte der Blonde mit der Baseballkappe, der Tai genannt wurde.  
"Ist mir egal. Soll er doch schmollen. Ohne uns kommt er sowieso nicht weit... aber ich kanns nun mal nicht leiden, wie er die Mädchen nur benutzt..." Tai schlug ihm auf die Schulter.  
"Komm, Alter wir müssen langsam schlafen gehen..."

a

"Boah, also dieser Ekel da auf dem Parkplatz... das war ja widerlich..." Natsuki schüttelte sich vor Ekel.  
"Ja, fand ich auch... aber der andere war irgendwie niedlich..." meinte Miyako, während sie ihre Wohnung aufschloss.  
"Welcher?" Natsuki runzelte die Stirn.  
"Na der, der uns geholfen hat..."  
"Naja... so viel konnt ich von ihm nicht erkennen... vielleicht war's ja dein Schwarm aus'm Jersey." Natsuki grinste.  
"Ach was, er hatte ne ganz andere Stimme. Aber es war doch schon mal nett von ihm, uns zu verteidigen..."  
"Wer weiß, vielleicht war das ja so abgemacht... schließlich schienen sich die beiden zu kennen. Ist mir jetzt auch egal... Schlaf schön, wir sehen uns morgen!" Natsuki ging zu ihrer eigenen Wohnung.


End file.
